FF: YunJae: Always Keep The Faith
by chickenbear
Summary: Saat JYJ bermasalah dengan SM, ternyata Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Apakah kesalahan terbesar yang ia buat? Warn: FICTION! no bash juseyo


[ FF / YUNJAE / ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH / ONESHOOT ]

AUTHOR : CHICKENCAT

CAST : ALL DBSK AND JYJ

GENRE : ANGST, FRIENDSHIP, A LITTLE BIT ROMANCE

A/N : seketika galau inget masalah-masalah yang terjadi pada JYJ dengan sment. Dan ini ff YunJae angst pertama. Sebenarnya ini bukan di dominasi YunJae aja sih, sebagian besar, ini fiksi tentang bagaiman kehidupan Jaejoong saat mereka pisah. Oh ya, disini member JYJ itu Kristen yah ^^

_Now playing : TVXQ – LOVE IN THE ICE_

.

_[Tuhan… aku tidak mau berpisah dengan mereka, bantu aku ya Tuhan…]_

Aku Kim Jaejoong. Salah satu anggota boyband fenomenal, yang paling digilai oleh seluruh yeoja dan ada juga namja. Dongbangshinki. Itu kami, nama grup kami. Dengan anggota, Yunho, aku, Yoochun, Junsu, dan sang magnae Changmin. Bertahun-tahun aku bertahan menjadi anggota Dong bang shin ki, tapi hingga satu saat, aku bersama dua member Dong bang shin ki yang lainnya –Yoochun, Junsu- terlibat masalah dengan agensi kami. Disana kami harus mengambil dan menerima keputusan yang berat.

_Kami keluar dari agensi itu._

Demi Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku harus berpisah dengan Yunho dan Changmin, lalu Yoochun dan Junsu, ikut keluar bersamaku. Aku sudah menganggap Dong bang shin ki itu adalah keluargaku. Ini menyedihkan. Dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah, aku telah berbuat kesalahan besar~ kesalahan itu adalah…

Aku mencintai salah satu anggota Dong bang shin ki.

Jung Yunho, sang leader.

Itulah kesalahanku. Aku tahu benar ini sangat salah, bahwa aku mencintai seorang lelaki yang sama denganku. Ta-tapi, aku tak tahu kenapa, aku merasa nyaman saat ia memelukku, aku merasa senang jika ia bermanja padaku, aku merasa bahagia saat ia memperhatikanku, melindungiku dari kericuhan penggemar kami saat berada di bandara. Namun mirisnya, aku tidak tahu pasti apa dia tahu perasaanku ini atau tidak. Banyak fans yang mendukung kami untuk menjadi pasangan betulan, tapi aku pun takut ini akan menjadi perkara baru nantinya.

Dan kini aku harus meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya bersama si magnae yang gemar makan, bernama Shim Changmin. Bocah itu makin bertambah besar, pertama kali aku melihatnya, ia baru saja lulus sekolah dasar, dan sekarang ia menjelma menjadi lelaki gagah dan tampan, sama seperti hyungnya, Yunho. Namun tak bisa aku pungkiri, bahwa bocah bersuara tinggi itu tetap baby face. Wajahnya masih kekanak-kanakan. Itu yang membuatku gemas padanya.

Kami lima mengenal bukan hanya setahun-dua tahun saja. Hampir delapan tahun aku mengenal mereka. Dan semuanya harus berakhir dengan masalah ini? Aku harus pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku telah membuat kecewa ribuan fans di dunia ini. Tapi aku sendiri tidak suka jika masalah ini berlanjut, hingga aku mengalah untuk keluar.

Dan setelah kami terpisah, aku, Yoochun dan Junsu bergabung ke agensi baru, dan membuat sebuah group trio, dengan nama JYJ yang bukan lain adalah kesingkatan dari nama-nama kami.

Selama menjadi anggota JYJ, aku diam-diam suka melihat-lihat keadaan anggota Dong bang shin ki yang tersisa dua itu. Namun aku hanya bisa melihatnya lewat internet, karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertemu. Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan mereka…

.

"hyung… kudengar Dong bang shin ki akan comeback ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Junsu datang masuk dikamarku membawa makanan ringan dan juga susu cokelat diatas nampan. Buru-buru aku tutup MacBook milikku, yang baru saja aku pakai untuk googling tentang Dong bang shin ki.

"eum… molla, mungkin iya…"

Jawabku seadanya. Sebenarnya, aku merasa aneh saat Junsu bertanya tentang Dong bang shin ki, karena aku kira aku masih anggota Dong bang shin ki. Ternyata tidak lagi. aku Jaejoong dari JYJ, bukan Dong bang shin ki. Walaupun hatiku sakit mengatakannya, aku harus terbiasa melakukan kata-kata itu.

"wae hyung? Teringat mereka lagi?" tanya Junsu padaku.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Tiba-tiba saja, semua memori saat kami berlima kembali terputar ulang dengan jelas di otakku. Mataku memanas, airmata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Aku mendongak, berusaha agar airmataku tidak jatuh, namun ternyata gagal; airmata itu jatuh perlahan dan semakin banyak.

"Jun..su…a-aku…merindukan mereka…huks…"

Isakanku pasti terdengar jelas ditelinga Junsu. Ia juga mengangguk lalu merengkuhku dengan erat. Aku tahu, pasti ia merasakan yang sama denganku. Dulu, ia sering bermain dan bercanda bersama Changmin. Pasti saja ia akan merindukan semua itu~

"a..aku juga hyung… aku tidak bisa seperti ini, hyung…huks huks…"

Ternyata Junsu juga menangis. Saat kami belum lama debut menjadi JYJ, Junsu banyak bercerita bagaimana ia sedih saat beberapa fans ada yang kurang mendukungnya, dan malah meminta kami kembali ke agensi yang lama. Tapi kami bertiga berpikir, bahwa apa yang mereka katakan dengan mudah itu, tidaklah gampang untuk dilakukan. Dalam hati kecilku, aku ingin sekali kembali bersama Yunho dan Changmin, namun karena agensi itu… aku tidak suka agensi itu.

"sudahlah ne, semuanya akan baik-baik saja… sekarang kita cari berita tentang mereka saja eum? Lagipula besok kita tidak ada schedule kan?" kataku mencoba menenangkan junsu yang sekarang sesegukan.

Junsu mengangguk.

Aku kembali membuka MacBook milikku dan segera melancarkan jemariku diatas keyboard dengan keyword "DONG BANG SHIN KI". Namun sebagian besar yang ada, masih saja Dong bang shin ki saat berlima. Masih terlalu sedikit kegiatan Duo Dongbangshinki, hingga berita atau video tentang mereka belum banyak berdedar. Disana ada banyak kejadian lucu kami; yang langsung saja membuat aku dan Junsu tertawa bersama, lalu konser kami di jepang, video dimana saat kami memenangkan award-award, dan mataku memandang kesatu tampilan video, yang bertuliskan "YunJae". Aku bertanya pada Junsu, apakah ia mau melihat video itu, dan ia menyetujuinya.

Ternyata di video itu, terekam jelas momen-momenku bersama Yunho saat berduaan, saat Yunho melindungiku, saat aku mengaku bahwa pelukan Yunho membuatku nyaman, dan lain-lain tentang kami berdua. Sesaat aku merona. Junsu menoleh dan menggodaku, "Eotte? Kangen leader itukah?"

Aku cukup kaget. Aku pikir Junsu tidak tahu menahu tentang perasaanku ini, tapi kemudian aku berpikir, mungkin saja Junsu mengetahuinya dari para fans. Tapi ternyata tidak saat Junsu meneruskan, "Kau tidak usah berbohong. Aku bisa lihat dari cara pandangmu pada Yunho hyung."

Seketika aku membatu, "Ya! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan eoh?" bentakku.

Junsu tersenyum. "Aku sedang bicara fakta, hyung."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku kembali terbuka, dan memuncul sosok Yoochun dengan muka begitu murung. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan, akhirnya dengan berani aku bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mukamu sedih seperti itu?"

Yoochun menggeleng dan menghela nafasnya berat, "Aku bertemu seorang fan." Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Lalu?"

"Ia menangis didepanku dan meminta kita kembali ke Dong bang shin ki, dan aku katakan aku tidak tahu, dan ia menangis semakin keras. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku telah menyakiti hati orang lain, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu berapa banyak jiwa yang telah aku sakiti hatinya mengenai masalah ini," ucap Yoochun menatap langit-langit dinding yang dianggapnya menarik.

Aku pun begitu.

Aku telah menyakiti hati para penggemar kami. Tidak tega sebenarnya melihat para fans kami menangis karena kami. Tapi semuanya serba salah, disatu sisi para fans ingin kami kembali bersatu, namun di sisi lain, semuanya itu bukanlah hal yang gampang. Itu dia. Itu bukan hal yang gampang. Bukan hanya tidak gampang dilakukan, namun tidak gampang juga menerima semuanya itu.

Ibaratnya sebuah kertas yang masih lurus, lalu diremas dan diinjak-injak menjadi kusut, lalu kau mencoba menggosoknya membuatnya lurus kembali. Bukankah itu memang menjadi lurus? Ya, memang benar. Tapi kita bisa melihat terlalu banyak kusutan yang ada. Walaupun itu sudah lurus dan rapi.

"Ini benar-benar bukan masalah yang sepele, aku tidak tahan hyung. Ini benar-benar menyiksaku juga hyung!" kali ini Junsu yang bicara. Aku memanggil kedua dongsaengku itu untuk berkumpul. Kami saling berpegangan tangan membentuk lingkaran, lalu kami bergumul pada Tuhan, sang Maha Kuasa.

"Tuhan… terimakasih atas penyertaanMu pada sepanjang hari ini ya Tuhan. Pada saat ini, kami bergumul ya Tuhan, kiranya Engkau memberikan jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk menghadapi semuanya ini ya Tuhan… tolong huks… Ya Tuhan…"

Tak terasa, airmata mulai bercucuran jatuh dari mataku. Begitu juga Yoochun dan Junsu yang saling berpegangan tangan erat. Muka mereka memerah dan pipi mereka basah dengan airmata.

"Sekarang, berdoalah dalam hati kalian masing-masing, katakan pada Tuhan segala permohonanmu, Yoochun-ah, Junsu-ah, Tuhan akan membukakan jalan pada semua hambaNya yang berseru padaNya," kataku.

Yoochun dan Junsu diam. Bibir mereka bergerak menandakan, mereka sedang memanjatkan doa. Begitu denganku. Aku ikut berdoa, meminta pertolongan dari padaNya, sang sumber kehidupan.

Aku meminta agar kami diberikan jalan yang terbaik. Meminta rahmat dari-Nya agar bisa melewati masalah dengan bijak. Berharap semua ini cepat berlalu. Dan satu permohonanku yang paling besar adalah… aku bisa berkumpul kembali bersama Yunho dan Changmin. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka~

Setelah kami berdoa, kami duduk dan membaca Kitab suci bersama, hingga malam pun tiba, dan kami masuk dikamar kami masing-masing. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur milikku dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

Tidak bisa.

Yunho… Changmin… Yunho… Changmin…

Nama mereka terus mengiang-ngiang ditelingaku. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk mengambil handphoneku dan mencari nomor telepon Changmin. Aku berharap setengah mati, agar Changmin belum mengganti nomer teleponnya.

Tut… tut…

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Changmin-ah!"

"Jaejoong hyung!"

Beruntung, Changmin belum mengganti nomornya. Aku senang bisa kembali bicara dengannya. Saking bahagianya, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Eum, yeoboseyo, hyung?"

"A-ah, changminnie, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku basa basi.

"Seperti biasa saja hyung, kalian sendiri bagaimana? Aku sangat merindukan kalian hyungdeul…"

"Kami disini pun baik-baik saja, hanya saja kedua hyungmu itu tadi menangis karena merindukan kau dan Yunho hyung-mu itu, hahaha…" ucapku dengan tawa miris.

"benarkah? Kenapa hanya mereka berdua saja eoh? Kau tidak eoh hyung?"

Aku membeku, "Cha-changmin-ah…"

"Iyakah hyung? Kau tidak merindukan kami?" tanya Changmin, dan terdengar suaranya mulai rapuh.

"A-aku…"

"Hyung…"

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan airmataku, "errh…AKU BODOH JIKA AKU KATAKAN AKU TIDAK MERINDUKA KALIAN! Hiks…hiks…"

"Jaejoong hyung… hiks… bogoshippo…jeongmal bogoshippo…hiks…"

Changmin menangis. Ternyata bocah itu juga merindukan kami. Berarti kami memang seharusnya tidak berpisah, namun karena keadaan yang harus membuat kami seperti ini. Hatiku semakin mengecil rasanya. Sesak! Sangat sesak! Rasa sakit ini memang tidak terlihat, namun rasanya lebih sakit ketimbang kecelakaanku beberapa tahun silam. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa digambarkan~

"Kumohon jadilah anak yang baik Changmin-ah, dengar pada kata-kata hyungmu ne… aku akan men-support kalian dari sini, ne…Dong bang shin ki fighting…hiks…"

Pada akhirnya, aku lah yang menangis. Ya Tuhan… aku hanya ingin kembali bersama Dong bang shin ki… bersama dua orang yang kusayang itu~

"Ne hyung… kau juga, semangatlah di JYJ, makan yang banyak supaya tidak kurus! Banyak minum susu supaya tinggi sepertiku ne..." ucap Changmin sambil tertawa lalu disusul isakan pilu.

"Ne… tentu nae dongsaeng-ie, eum ngomong-ngomong Yunho dimana?" tanyaku setelah menstabilkan suaraku sehabis menangis.

"Itu dia hyung… dia sedang diluar, Yunho hyung akhir-akhir ini suka merokok, aku khawatir dengan kesehatannya… bahkan ia bisa menghabiskan satu bungkus dalam sehari hyung… aku takut dan khawatir pada Yunho hyung…"

DEG.

Lelaki yang ia cintai itu sekarang menggunakan rokok? Apa dia juga depresi atas masalah ini? Secara tidak langsung, Jaejoonglah salah satu penyebab kenapa Yunho menjadi seperti itu.

"Begitukah? Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku takut ia malah marah dengan teguranku hyung, kupikir orang yang menggunakan rokok mempunyai amarah yang tinggi…" ujar Changmin.

"Ternyata otakmu tak sejenius yang kukira Changmin-ah," ucapku bercanda.

"Mwoya hyung? Hehehe, terus bagaiman Junsu dan Yoochun hyung sekarang?"

"Tidak berubah, masih berpantat bebek, dan berjidat lebar.. hahaha,"

Aku berbincang-bincang dengan Changmin cukup lama, dan sesudah itu kami memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan karena sudah larut malam. Sebenarnya ingin sekali aku bicara dengan Yunho, namun kata Changmin, Yunho tidak berada di dorm.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk mencoba mengiriminya pesan singkat. Harapanku masih sama, semoga saja Yunho juga belum mengganti nomer ponselnya.

_Yunho-ya…_

_Selamat tidur~_

Send.

Aku berharap akan balasan nantinya. Namun hingga mataku mulai lelah, tidak ada balasan darinya. Kali itu, aku merasa kecewa. Hingga aku tak bisa menahan lagi rasa kantukku, dan aku memejamkan mataku. Baru lima belas detik aku memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar dan memunculkan nama Yunho yang mengirimkan pesan.

_Gomawo._

Hanya sesingkat itu? Apa eum… hanya Go-ma-wo? Ada apa dengan Yunho? Kenapa ia begitu dingin membalas pesanku? Tidak seperti biasanya. Setidaknya ia menuliskan beberapa kata juga seperti; selamat tidur juga boo –nama panggilanku yang diberikannya-

Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa, karena rasa kantuk mulai menguasaiku, hingga aku terlelap saat itu.

.

Hari ini, Yunho datang ke apartemen JYJ. Aku kaget ditambah rasa senang yang tiada dua. Ia bukan hanya datang sendiri, ia datang bersama Changmin. Aku merasa kembali menjadi Dong bang shin ki, tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku bukan.

Kami bercanda bersama, seperti yang kami biasa lakukan dulu. Bercerita tentang karir kami yang berbeda, dan satu kali, Yunho memanggilku dan mengajakku bercerita diluar.

"Bagaimana sekarang kau?" tanya Yunho padaku sambil menatap langit.

"Tidak baik, tapi tidak buruk juga." Ucapku santai.

"Hahaha, maksudmu apa?" tanya Yunho kembali. Aku tersenyum, "Hanya tidak baik, sebenarnya aku menderita dengan masalah ini, tekanan batin. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian berdua, tapi.. ya seperti itulah, sepertinya aku harus membiasakan sesuatu yang baru,"

Yunho terdiam. "Ehm, lalu kau sendiri?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan.

"Nyaris sama sepertimu. Atau lebih tersiksa," aku menatapnya dengan serius, "Wae?"

"Seseorang yang aku cintai pergi meninggalkanku, tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah tahu rasa cinta yang ada padaku ini, aku menyesal tidak menyatakannya," kata Yunho menghela nafas panjang.

"Kasihan sekali kau," kataku terkekeh kecil. "Padahal, aku sendiri juga begitu," ucapku kemudian. Yunho mendongak kaget.

"Seseorang yang aku cintai juga tidak tahu perasaanku. Walaupun perasaan ini sangat salah~"

Aku lihat Yunho menunduk, mungkin kecewaku dengan kata-kataku? Atau ah… molla.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa orang itu, Jae?" tanya Yunho menatapku lekat. Aku tersenyum pahit. Seakan aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang aku maksud.

"Orang itu…" aku menoleh kearah Yunho, "Tepat didepanku…"

Yunho tercengang. Aku tahu, sekarang ia merasa jijik padaku. Aku, seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Aku yakin itu…aku tahu ia pasti merasa jijik padaku seorang gay.

"Yun… aku tahu kau pas—mpphh"

Tunggu dulu.

Apa orang yang sedang mencium bibirku adalah Yunho?

Katakan ini mimpi. Mana mungkin… mana mungkin Yunho menciumku?

"Kau juga jae, kau orang yang aku cintai~" katanya setelah melepas ciumannya dari bibirku. Hey, Jung Yunho baru saja mencium seorang lelaki. Dan lelaki itu adalah, aku.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Aku malah menangis. Disaat seperti itulah, saat aku senang bahwa kenyataan Yunho membalas perasaanku, namun disaat itulah bayangan masalah-masalah itu muncul menghantuiku. Aku tak ingin semuanya ini menjadi lebih dipersulit dan rumit. Aku takut, saat aku terlanjur mencintai Yunho, dan masalah baru akan datang lagi dan menghancurkanku bersama Yunho karena Yunho berada didalam naungan agensi yang aku tidak suka itu.

"Jae, waegeurae? Kenapa menangis…"

"Yunho-ah, aku tidak ingin ketika berpisah…hiks… kenapa…kita harus terpisah…"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Hingga akhirnya kami masuk kembali kedalam apartemen, dan Yunho dan Changmin pamit pulang. Aku sedih, semuanya kembali terasa hampa.

Hingga dihari-hari berikutnya, aku terus menjadi seorang KIM JAEJOONG dari JYJ. Aku akan men-support Dong bang shin ki, secara diam-diam dan secara tidak langsung. Aku mencintai seluruh Cassiopeia, aku juga mencintai semua yang mencintaiku…

Karena aku yakin, kami bisa bersama suatu saat ini… yeah, suatu saat. Maka dari itu…

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH…

The end.


End file.
